A host of possibilities are available to whoever wishes to propose a watchcase which comprises the elementary components enumerated in the generic definition given hereinabove. In the case in which it is sought to give the case a high class aspect, whilst desiring an excellent resistance for it having regard to external stresses which may arrive, in particular resistance to scratches, one may make use for example of a sapphire crystal and provide the caseband with an external cap of extra hard material such as is shown in the patent CH-A-517 963 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,664). In this embodiment, however, the back cover is of steel and its aspect may rapidly deteriorate. Likewise the cap which dresses the caseband is of massive aspect as much from the standpoint of weight as from that of appearance.